


Growing Pains

by Bentacles_06



Series: Ben Stories [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is baby, Canon-Typical Violence, Pre-Canon, They’re about six in this, grace is just a mom that loves her babies, no beta we die like ben, reginald is a fucking twat but we been knew, violence obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentacles_06/pseuds/Bentacles_06
Summary: Usually, it’s Number Four that wakes everyone up. With his terrified screams.But one night, it’s Number Six that wakes up screaming. Screaming so loud he startles Grace out of her charging-sleep.And like any good mom, she comes running.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves
Series: Ben Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611829
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Growing Pains

Usually, it’s Number Four who wakes everyone else up with their screams of fear, pure terror. The things he sees that no one else does, clawing their poor, six year old arms. 

But tonight, tonight it’s Number Six. Screaming so loud it stirs Grace from her charging port on the second floor, and Pogo from his room below all others.  
Both find Number Six, curled into a ball with four, deep red and black tentacles about the length of his legs. They will grow as he does, though they will be much, much larger than he will ever be.

The teal and grey pajamas, stained with blood and sweat, stick to his arms, legs, and back. Shaking, he looks over as the door opens. 

Grace carefully kneels beside him, avoiding the squirming Monster that had very rudely woken her kid in the middle of the night. Reginald would strike him if he knew she was helping him clean the mess up, if he knew she were even away from her charging station. Thankfully, his room is soundproof. 

She forgot about the cameras, however. 

Soon, the man pushes the door open with his cane. The scowl permanent on his face, those cold grey eyes staring down at Number Six and Grace. “Pogo, make sure the others stay in their beds. Go.” 

Pogo, casting a worried glance over at the two that would face Sir Reginald’s wrath, leaves the room and checks on the others, one by one. 

“Grace.” 

“No.” There’s a stiffness to her back that isn’t usually there. Warm, ever gentle fingers brush Number Six’s hair from his face. “He needs me. They frighten him. He’s shaking.” 

Reginald’s cane hit the floor, and Number Six jumped in Grace’s arms. Before anything else can happen, They have slipped beneath the blood soaked pajama shirt, disappearing into his stomach once more. 

But Reginald’s cane is not simply wood. No, it’s a thick, iron cane that’s simply painted and polished to look like wood. Something that burns all of them, that can and will dent Grace. 

And when the man swings it, Grace’s head cracks and folds in on itself like an empty pop can. 

Number Six screams, scrambles away, and his back hits the bedside table. 

“Now, Number Six. You will clean yourself up, and you will return to bed. And you will not miss breakfast at seven. Do you understand?” The child gives a quick, shaking nod. “Good.” 

The man turns on his heel, and leaves the room. Grace gets up on her own, which causes Number Six to shake harder, and leaves the room behind him. 

And the next time he screams in the middle of the night, nobody comes to comfort him.


End file.
